Nuevo inicio
by Maka Rune Rune
Summary: Shuu pertenece a una gran dinastía de asesinos, pero él no quiere eso. Le gustaría ser libre y divertirse, así que decide escapar. Lo que nunca esperó fue encontrar a una persona especial. [Hakuryuu x Shuu, Tsurugi x Tenma, Alpha x Fei principales]


**Bueno, en fin, ¡hola! xD Sólo quiero avisar una cosa: me basé en uno de mis animes favoritos para hacer esto ****, (Hunter x Hunter xd), de ahí el chico de la dinastía de asesinos (Shuu=Killua), el chico que conoce en un examen (Hakuryuu=Gon), el de los ojos rojos (Tsurugi=Kurapika), y creo que lo demás todo es cosa mía. Además esto nació porque encontré un dibujo de Shuu que hice hace un par de años, vestido como narró más abajo y me iluminó la inspiración jajaja xD! Así que espero que les guste.**  
**Las parejas... bueno, supongo que aviso que serán muchísimas. Pero de momento las que tengo claro que serán canon son HakuShuu, TsuruTen, AlphaFei, etc...**

_**Nuevo Inicio Capítulo 1**_

Shuu lo único que hizo fue tomar un par de cosas, y abrir la ventana. La noche estaba en su máximo esplendor, y había una brisa agradable que mecía el corto y negro cabello del chico. Miró como el bosque se extendía hasta donde sus ojos podían alcanzar; llegaría a la aldea al amanecer. Colocó las extensiones negras que tomó en su pelo y se puso un vestido negro casual, no quería ser reconocido pero tampoco llamar mucho la atención como "la chica que era". Cambiaría su sexo, al menos en su estancia en la aldea, y no se socializaría demasiado.  
Saltó por la ventana a un árbol continuo a la casa y se deslizó por él con cuidado. Ya en el suelo, dio un último vistazo a su mansión y sin ningún tipo de duda, salio corriendo esquivando cualquier obstáculo.  
Definitivamente huir para ser libre sería lo mejor. No por el hecho de dejar atrás a su "familia", sino por conseguir sus propios principios haciendo lo que él quisiera. Porque definitivamente Shuu no quería dedicarse a asesinar personas por puro placer.  
Estaba tremendamente agotado de correr, aunque había sido entrenado para resistir muchas cosas. Supuestamente, él era el más débil pero con más potencial de la dinastía, y por eso perderlo sería un golpe bajo.

Más o menos el sol ya iba saliendo, y el pelinegro podía divisar una aldea a lo no muy lejos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras seguía, o intentaba seguir, corriendo. Estaba muy cansado de no haber dormido, y por ende de no haber parado en ningún momento desde que salió de su casa.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la aldea, fue tomar un trago de agua en la fuente que había en la entrada. Después divisó una pelea entre dos "caballeros" y se acercó a ver, tranquilamente. Al menos hasta que alguien le habló a su espalda.  
-Princesa, ¿qué hace usted aquí? Debería estar dando el discurso, y luego ver la disputa en el examen de caballero.-Shuu volteó confundido, ¿princesa?  
-¿C-cómo?-interrogó ladeando su rostro, aunque sin recibir respuesta, puesto que aquel quien le habló lo tomó de la muñeca y entró con él a un vestuario, donde le tiró un vestido rápidamente.  
-Rápido, cámbiese. La esperan.-apuraba el otro chico a Shuu. Sin poder reprochar, Shuu entró a un mini-vestidor donde se puso el vestido. Era uno con una falda larga, aunque no fea, a los lados de la cadera dos lazos morados, y con un escote de barco, es decir, que terminaba debajo de las cáviculas sin cubrirle los hombros ni nada. Y además, una bonita capa violeta.  
Salió de ahí bajo la mirada atenta de el chico que tan apurado le había llevado hasta allí.  
-Le queda genial, como siempre. Aunque... ese añadido de mechas en el cabello se ve raro.-el pelinegro tocó los mechones tricolores en su cabeza extrañado, no terminaba de entender nada.-Venga, ya es hora.-volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca y salió con él a una pasarela donde había cuatro campos de batalla separados. Cada uno costaba de dos aspirantes a caballeros, más algunos otros sentados esperando a su turno.  
-Eh...yo...-comenzaba a decir el joven sin mucha idea.  
-Diga algo, como siempre.  
-B-bueno...-dio un giro completo observando las caras de todos los aspirantes y entonces pensó en qué decir:-Den su máximo, en ningún momento crean que van a perder por ir en desventaja. Cualquier momento es bueno para darle la vuelta. Pero sobretodo: diviértanse.-las palabras le salieron como si ya las hubiese escuchado de alguien más alguna vez. Todos los casi-caballeros alzaron su espada gritando ánimados.  
Shuu regresó suspirando, y yéndose a cambiar otra vez, mandado por el mismo muchacho de antes.  
-Tus palabras les han agradado, te has superado. Normalmente sólo dices: esfuércense. O, mátense. Depende de su humor.-comentaba el chaval mientras el pelinegro se cambiaba.-  
-Sí, bueno... creo que estuve inspirado... d-digo, inspirada.-salió del mini-vestidor con el mismo traje, sólo que la falda más corta y el cabello, ahora, largo recogido en dos coletas.  
-Ten, tu espada por si las moscas.-le dijo a "la princesa" dándole el arma. La cogió sin problemas, no pesaba demasiado. El muchacho le dirigió hasta un trono, donde miraría las batallas.  
Hubo una que estuvo especialmente violenta; parecía que los dos muchachos se odiasen a muerte, literalmente. Uno era peliazul oscuro, de ojos ámbares penetrantes. El otro tenía el pelo bicolor, recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos no eran tan profundos como los del ámbar, pero tenían un marrón con un brillo especial muy llamativo.  
Shuu no pudo evitar levantarse cuando vio que el peliazul quería atravesar al otro muchacho. Los otros aspirantes también miraron, en especial dos chicos: uno castaño con remolinos y otro peliverde de coletas.  
El peliazul parecía decirle algunas cosas al peliblanco, mientras sus ojos brillaban ahora de un color carmesí. Shuu se acercó un poco a la baranda para ver si oía lo que hablaban, pero nada. El ámbar alzó su espada dispuesto a atravesar al otro, a lo que instantáneamente Shuu gritó:  
-¡DETENTEEE! ¡NO LO HAGAS! NO LE HAGAS DAÑO.-desgarraba su garganta desesperado, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendido.-DETENEOS TODOS.-seguía gritando, mientras que saltaba la baranda sosteniéndose de una mano solo. Pasó por una arena, y llegó a la de los dos muchachos que peleaban de manera sanguinaria.  
-Pr-princesa...-susurró la voz del peliazul mirándo"la" sorprendido.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te habrás hecho alguna herida profunda?-decía mientras miraba los brazos del chico tirado en el suelo.  
-Tsurugi, ¿cómo peleaste tan a pecho con Hakuryuu?-cuestionó el de los remolinos en el cabello.  
-No sé, Tenma. Sólo me llené de ira y ya no recuerdo que pasó.  
-Intentaste sacarle la cabeza.-respondió el peliverde inconscientemente.  
-¿Pero se supone eran amigos, no?-habló de nuevo Tenma.  
-Sí, pero... últimamente tengo problemas de ese tipo. Hakuryuu me dice que mis ojos se tornan rojos, y que no puedo controlar mis acciones.-alegó tapando uno de sus ojos desesperado.  
-Si me disculpan, voy a intentar sanar su herida. Adiós.-añadió Shuu sosteniendo a Hakuryuu en su hombro. Todos los de ahí asintieron extrañados. El peliblanco-azul sólo se dejó ayudar.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? A la princesa siempre le han gustado las peleas a muerte.-cuestionó mirando la espalda de la supuesta princesa.  
-Es difícil explicar...-respondió algo nervioso, cogiendo un trozo de tela y alcohol. Vertió el líquido en la tela y lo deslizó por la herida del estómago del dragón blanco.  
-Agh...arde.-se quejó apretando sus dientes.  
-¿Por qué él quería matarte?-el bicolor se rió ante el comentario tan "idiota" de Shuu.  
-No quería matarme, para nada.-respondió.-Es sólo que últimamente cambia de personalidad por algo que le ocurrió no hace mucho. Y te estoy contando demasiado ya.  
-Vaya, debes ser muy maleducado para faltarle el respeto a la princesa.-inquirió el moreno sonriendo.  
-Dah... tonterías.-susurró incorporándose tomando su camiseta. Intentó ponérsela pero abrieron la puerta de golpe repentinamente, alarmando a ambos muchachos.  
-Oye, tú.-señaló a Shuu.-¿Quién rayos eres? La princesa acaba de llegar y nos ha dicho que se tiró todo el día jugando al tiro con arco.-al pelinegro se le paró el corazón por un momento, ¿sería ejecutado? Habría sido mejor quedarse en su casa.  
-Llevo intentando decírselo pero iba con mucha pr-prisa...-intentaba defenderse el pobre muchacho. El chico que antes lo confundió desenvainó su espada dispuesto a atacar al moreno.  
Shuu lo último que recordó fue ser tomado de la muñeca, haber saltado por la ventana, y haber sido cogido como princesa por Hakuryuu.

**¡Ya está!**  
** Hakuryuu prícnipe, ehem...(? Bueno, creo que todo ocurre muy rápido, pero no sé, no sabía como ralentizar las cosas y me salió todo seguido :v Espero que no sea un problema.**  
** Aquí la imagen de Shuu, no me maten, fue hace unos años, ahora dibujo mucho mejor xD Además, se nota que fue hace años por la calidad pésima de la imagen:**  
** ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
